Dr. Bailey-Wilson is collaborating with researchers at the Johns Hopkins School of Public Health and the Mayo Clinic on a segregation analysis of human pancreatic cancer family data. Several studies have shown that family history of cancer and a family history of pancreatic cancer are risk factors for pancreatic cancer. The primary objective of this study is to determine if there is evidence for a major gene involved in susceptibility to pancreatic cancer. Data have been collected at JHU on families of individuals diagnosed with pancreatic cancer. There are two sets of data. The first consists of families recruited through consecutively diagnosed pancreatic cancer patients at the JHU Bayview Medical Center and the second consists of families enrolled in the National Familial Pancreas Tumor Registry located at Johns Hopkins Hospital. During this fiscal year, Dr. Bailey-Wilson has advised the JHU investigators and has assisted them with the analyses and interpretation of results. Two papers presenting the results of these analyses are currently in preparation. Future studies planned for these data included examination of the adequacy of the fit of the segregation analysis models and attempts to determine whether the results are unduely influenced by certain families, or whether the results are typical of most families in the datasets.